Get Out Alive
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Alfred heard of a haunted Cemetery at his school, but now because of a secretive classmate they ended up in a haunted mansion. But it is not just a mansion its also the home of a once functioning experimental Insane Asylum. Can everyone get out alive or become one of the haunting. I DO NOT OWN STORIES
1. Chapter 1

Get Out Alive

Chapter 1

Graveyard Bones and Eight Nations

"God damn it is this class over yet". America said in a mumble as the teacher finished her talk of the day. His boss suggested that America need to reeducate himself so he can actually last in the world.

"I'm over 200 and I have to sit in this damn room, I just can't wait till this class is over so I can play games all weekend". It had been humiliating when he told the Nations he couldn't represent himself at some of the meetings because he had to go to school.

"Excuse me your Alfred Jones right". A girl said getting Alfred's attention. The Girl had shoulder length brown, dark almost black, hair and hazel eyes.

" Yah that's right". Alfred said with a small blush and dazed look. The girl was cute in Alfred's book and her eyes seemed to lure you in.

"Um I heard that you go parading around saying your the 'Hero' and you aren't scared of anything I well…um can you uh-". Just then to the girl demise the bell rang and Alfred had to take off to the meeting.

"Did you hear about the haunted Graveyard". A girl said around the corner making Alfred stop and listen.

"Yah Greendale Cemetery I heard if you stay the night you see ghost". Another said.

"It's said to be the spirit of little girl that died from starving to death on her mothers grave". Another girl spoke up and Alfred was out the door before he could hear anymore.

Alfred grabbed his skateboard, because his boss refused to buy him a car, and took off at an impressive speed. He had no care about himself or getting hit as he sped through the streets and roads. He pushed a hard as he could and glided on the stair railings when they came up or did a 360 spin.

Alfred was so close to the meeting center with a ton of car traffic in front of him but with the adrenaline running through his body he didn't care. Alfred hopped onto the hood of someone's car and skid on them pissing the drivers off.

Alfred kicked off a bit more to get off the hood and was going faster than before on the ground. Alfred busted through the front doors of the meeting center and decided at some point to go up two flights of stairs. He hopped on the railing and used the wall to gain speed which caught up with when he hit the solid floor.

The American pushed open the meeting room doors with such force he'd be surprised they weren't broken off the hinges. Thus he spooked the Nations inside and circle them on the board.

"COME ONE GUYS WE HAVE TO GO WE HAVE TO GO DUDES". He repeated over and over circling the huge table full of people from around the world.

"America-san was has you so worked up". Japan said standing up unsure how to stop the hyped up boy.

"DUDES WE HAVE TO GO". America yelled jumping off the board, god knows went after that, and jumped up and down the adrenaline nowhere near gone.

"You bloody twit what has got you so hyped up is it that new movie your going to make us watch". England said cleaning his tea spill from when America broke through the door.

"NO NO DUDE…wait there's a new movie out". America said distracted from the original topic.

"Yes some kind of Avengers Movie with super heroes and all that rubbish". England said which America seemed to calm down a bit before acting up.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW I GOT MAJOR NEWS AND YOU HAVE TO GO CAUSE IT'S SUPER COOL". America yelled once again jumping up and down the countries feared the building would fall.

"Tell us already aru~". China said impatiently but not really caring.

"DUDES SO YAH BLAH BLAH SCHOOL THIS AND THAT WELL I HEARD ABOUT THIS HAUNTED CEMETERY WE HAVE TO STAY THE NIGHT DUDES".

"What drugs did you take". Germany asked staring in disbelief.

"NONE DUDES IF I DIDN'T WANT TO GO I WOULDN'T HAVE RIPPED THE PAINT JOB OFF THOSE THREE CARS WOULD I". America said bouncing on the walls.

"YOU DID WHAT YOU BLOODY WANKER". England yelled and tried to grab the Nation.

"WE HAVE TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO". America whined. "YOU, ME FRANCE, CHINA, RUSSIA, CANADA, AND THE AXIS COME ON". After about this much of him they couldn't stand it.

"SCHOOL IS NOT DISCIPLINING YOU ENOUGH ARU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL US THE STORY". China yelled covering his ears.

"Ok ok dudes". America said and ran over to the main computer connected to the large screen.

After getting various pictures of the Cemetery America started to speak but a little too fast.

"Okay dudes so this is Greendale Cemetery it is an old-no the oldest cemetery in town. A few years back there was a horrible fire so we built a new cemetery across town. This cemetery has been abandoned except for the occasional teenagers who go there to do pot or seek out ghost. So dudes there's been a report of this little girl that appears at night to put flowers on her mothers grave-". America's sentence was cut short by England.

"Twit maybe it's a human girl paying her respects".

"No dude this girls dead she died after her mother died. She laid on her mothers grave and starved to death a caretaker found her, I remember the paper god it was sad she was like six. Anyway we are going camping tonight over the whole weekend in this cemetery I wanna see if it true". America said and some people looked confused.

"Twit we have better things to do than sit with you looking for a dead girl that doesn't exist". England said and America shot back another thing.

"Dude it will be fun we can have a camping trip, tell ghost stories, etc.".

"It's sounds like fun aru". China said with a smile. " sign me up".

"I will go to da". Russia said with his fluffy smile.

"Mon chéré I want to go". France said and Matthew jump up.

"Me too". He said holding Kumajiro.

"Ve'll go too, Ja". Germany said clearly pointing to the other two.

"Well England". America said with a bright smile.

"Fine you twit but only because I know you will be too scared to move or sleep". England gave a sadistic smile at this making America angry.

"I'M THE HERO I DON'T GET SCARED".

"Fine see you tonight at what time". England asked eager to see America come crying to him.

"We meet at six tonight out by the gates don't be late". America said and spun around confusing every Nation in the room. "Where the hell is my board".

"Ve~ I think it's behind the door". Italy said and America smiled retrieving his board. It was his favorite it had Superman paints on it.

"See yah at six". America said and walked opposite of the door getting questionable looks. He held the board in front of him, started running, and jumped on it gaining speed. As he exited the room he did a 360, he had become talented at it, and glided down the second flights rail.

"Where did I ever go wrong". England said shaking his head while packing up his things.

"I am actuarry rooking forward to this camping trip". Japan said to China.

"I know aru. Hey who wants to bet how long it will take for America run out scared".

"I'll take zat bet mon ami". France said and soon a sheet was passed around to the Nations attending, sadly America didn't have one supporter.

"Maybe we should tell the scariest stories we know Da. He would deserve it". Russia said with his normal small smile.

"Ja it would be good to get back at him". Germany said and the other nodded, Italy looked online for scary stories and Urban Legends.

-(-_-)-

Six o'clock rolled around and America was first their eating a ham sandwich with tomatoes, mayo, and lettuce. China and Russia were the second to arrive followed by The Axis. Canada had come with England and France who kept fighting over stupid things.

"Must you always be stuffing your face you git". England said harshly at America who didn't sense it and nodded.

"Question". China asked pulling on the lock in front of the gate holding them closed. "How do we get in".

"The American way". America said and climbed over the gate followed by the rest. "Okay~ where's the campground". America said and looked around getting glares from some of the Nations.

"This is going to be the longest weekend ever~". Canada groaned putting his head down but the followed the American sooner or later he'd pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Get Out Alive

Chapter 2

A Fright, A Sight, And A Plea

Well the Nations had found the camping ground, set up their tents, and now making s'mores by the fire the American way, after America had yelled saying they needed chocolate.

"Shall we start the stories". England said a devilish look in his eyes, which shown brightly in the night from the fire.

"Oh yah DUDE WHO'S FIRST". America yelled kicking his feet up and down.

"ME ARU". China yelled shoving the s'more in his mouth and waving his sleeve in the air.

"Go for it". America smiled and all attention on China, but secretly watching the American.

"Ok… this is called 'Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights' Aru. Two dormmates in college were in the same science class. The teacher had just reminded them about the midterm the next day when one dormmate, Juli (Yuli), got asked to this party by the hottest guy in school. The other dormmate, Meg, had pretty much no interest in going aru and, being a diligent student, she took notes on what the midterm was about. After Juli filled period of flirting with the boy, she was completely doomed for her test, while Meg was naturally prepared aru for a major stare down with her books.

At the end of the day, Juli spent hours getting ready for the party while Meg started studying. Juli tried to get Meg to go, but she was insistent that she would study and pass the test. The girls were like sister and Juli didn't like leaving Meg alone to be bored while she was out having a the collage life aru. Juli finally gave up, using the excuse that she would cram in homeroom the next day.

Juli went to the party and had the time of her life with the hot boy aru. She headed back to the dorm around Two in the morning and decided not to wake Meg. She went to bed nervous about the midterm and decided she would wake up early to ask Meg for help aru.

She woke up and went to wake Meg. Meg was lying on her stomach, apparently sound asleep. Juli rolled Meg over to reveal Meg's terrified face. Juli, concerned, turned on the desk lamp. Meg's study stuff was still open and had blood all over it aru. Meg had been slaughtered while Juli had been sleeping. Juli, in horror, fell to the floor and looked up to see, written on the wall in Meg's blood: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights!". China finished and the others looked in horror at what the Asian had brought to the table.

"Jesus Christ". Was all America could get out before he slammed his s'more in his mouth.

"Well then who's next". Canada said with a disturbed smile on his face and Italy shot his hand up.

"ME VE~".

"Alright go on".

" Ve~ Ok this is from Canada".

" a tale from my country". Canada said with a small smile.

" it's called ' Where's My Liver'. "Go straight to the store and don't fool around". Tommy's mother said sternly as she handed over the money. "Your father's boss is coming to dinner tonight and we're having his favorite meal of liver and onions. It's important that we make a good impression, so get the best liver they've got".

"I will, Ma". Tommy sulked. Ve~ His mama had really been mean since he brought home a failing report card. Tommy grabbed his bicycle from the garage and rode down then street. Then saw his friend Chad. "Come on, Tommy!" Chad called. "The gang's playing baseball Ve~ over at the park, and we need a pitcher come on it'll be fun".

Immediately, all thoughts of his errand fled from Tommy's mind. The boys headed towards the park. Tommy pitched a no-hitter to win the game for his team, but by the time it was over, it was dark. Then Tommy remembered his errand. "The liver!" he gasped. "I've got to get to the store!". Sadly, all the groceries were closed his mama was going to yell at him she must be scary. "My mom's going to kill me," he gasped. First the bad report card, and now this! He would be grounded for life.

As he rode home past the cemetery, he got an idea. It was an awful gross idea, but it would save him from the even more awful fate that awaited him if he came home without a liver. His great-uncle had died a few days ago and had been buried in the cemetery. What harm would it do to remove it? His uncle certainly didn't need it anymore.

Tommy hurried home as silently as he could and got his father's shovel. He returned to the cemetery and began digging up his great-uncle's grave.

That night, his mother cooked up the liver and onions and the boss raved about the meal and had such a good time that he didn't leave until quite late.

Tommy went to bed that night relieved he had gotten away with it. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow but woke with a start soon after, sure that he had heard a voice-a scary voice.

"Where's my liver?" A ghostly voice rose up from the staircase, deep and guttural. Tommy gasped in fear and hid under the covers as the thud of heavy footsteps reached the top of the steps.

Thump. Thump. Thump. The footsteps drew nearer, until they reached Tommy's door. " Who's got my liver?" the horrible voice asked again.

"Go away. Go away". Ve~ Tommy whispered repeatedly. His whole body trembled in terror as once more the voice asked, "Where's my liver? Who's got my liver?"

Sheer terror made him suddenly bold. Tommy threw back the covers and found the shriveled white face of his great-uncle right above him. "We ate your liver!" he shouted.

"I know you did, Tommy," the rotting corpse of his great-uncle said softly, stretching out his bony hands toward the boy's shaking body. Tommy screamed.

The next morning, Tommy's parents discovered their son lying dead on top of his bed. His liver had been ripped right out of his body, but the autopsy proved that the boy had already died of fright before his liver was removed". At this everyone's faces were in disgust especially America's.

America let the half eaten s'more fall out of his mouth onto the plastic plate he had brought, and threw it into the fire.

"The hells wrong with you Matt". America said wiping his face.

"BLAME MY PEOPLE THAT DISGUSTING".

"I'm not hungry anymore". America said his stomach feeling a bit queasy. "How can your brother eat that Iggy".

"It's sheep liver your people eat liver too". England said with a little glare.

"NOPE IT'S NOT GONNA STAY DOWN". America yelled and ran over into the bushes soon vomit sounds were heard.

"What's a liver Ve~". Italy asked with his closed eyes.

"Nothing Italy". Germany said patting the younger Nation's shoulder.

"America-San is taking a whire". Japan said looking at the bushes after a few minutes of silence. Not even the sounds of vomit hitting the ground could be heard.

"Maybe we should go check on hi-".

"AAAAAAAAAAAH". America's yell was heard from the campgrounds alerting the Nation's something was wrong.

They ran through trees and bushes until they spotted America holding his chest in what seemed like he had almost been scared to death.

"Jesus Christ girl you scared the shit out of me". America said breathing heavily and that's when the Nations noticed the girl next to America a bit scared.

"I'm so sorry Alfred I didn't mean too". She said apologetically. It was that girl that was trying to ask America something earlier, but shot out.

"Alfred-". England said as he noticed this human knew America. "Are you alright we heard you yell".

"Fine Arthur…guys she just scared the hell out of me". America said standing up. "This is…a classmate of mine".

"I'm Seth Lynch please to meet cha". She said holding out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Seth I'm Arthur and these are our friends. Yao, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis, Ivan, and Matthew".

"Wait the same Arthur I hear Alfred rant about at the end of the day saying he wants to take a brick and-mmph". America covered the girls mouth and gave a nervous smile.

"Uh anyway what are you doing out here Seth". America said taking his hand off her mouth.

"I'm putting flowers on my great grandmothers grave she was buried here before the fire and it's her birthday". She said with her eyes shining in the night.

"That's nice and I didn't expect Alfred to have any friends with all the gloating he does".

"OH YES I STILL NEED TO ASK YOU MY FAVOR". She erupted and stared at Alfred.

"Let's go back to the campsite and talk about this in the light aru". China said and Ivan led the way.

Once back at the campsite America sat next to the girl careful to ignore the hypnotizing eyes.

"Why are you camping in this cemetery".

"Hero boy here was wanting to see if the ghost girl was real". England said as Seth ate a marshmallow.

"Shut it 'Arthur'". Alfred said hitting England's name hard.

"You can stop the charade I know what you really are". Seth said eating a s'more and getting stares from the group.

"We're not grave robbers". China said quickly.

"No I know what you are your Nations".

"DAMN IT AMERICA WHAT DID YOU DO". Everyone yelled at the poor nation.

"He didn't say anything I read it in a book once that nations are people and many many pictures". She said finishing the s'more.

"Eh". The group of boys relaxed a bit.

"I won't tell anyone but if you really wanna see a haunted place I know one". Seth said looking at Alfred. "Just hear my request". She said with the saddest face he'd seen on a girl.

"We're listening". Matthew said with a smile.

"Do you know of that old abandoned mansion in the wood".

"Yep". Alfred smiled widely.

"That place is uber haunted".

"Uber". France asked China who shrugged and said 'must be an American thing'.

"My father and my twin brother Sara went in there two days ago and haven't come out. I heard you parading around school saying your the hero and heroes aren't afraid of anything. My request is can you save my family those two are the last of them since Grandpapa dies". She said tears in her eyes.

Before anyone could comment Alfred shot up and shouted. "OF COURSE I'LL HELP IM THE HERO".

"America shouldn't you think this through". England asked but America retorted.

"I'M THE HERO IGGY I HELP ANYONE IN NEED AND YOU GUYS CAN COME OR GO BUT I'M GOING". America yelled with a smile.

"…". Everyone stared at each other than back at the American.

"We're in". France said and Alfred started packing.

"Are we leaving now". Italy asked.

"Earlier to start now and sense no ones seen the little girl here it's boring".

"Aw I thought you liked the stories". Italy said and sniffed.

"Were you telling ghost stories we can do that at the mansion". Seth said with a smile and they found it fair.

Once everything was packed and the fire extinguished the nine of them headed to the gate. Once everyone except Seth, who was working at it currently working at it, climbed over there was the sound of crying. When Seth reached the other side hanging from the top of the gate she saw what the rest saw. A little girl was crying she was snow white pale, had short black hair, and tears running down her face.

"M-Mommy why'd you leave mommy…when are you coming back". She whined and Italy being the person he is asked her what was wrong.

When the girl looked up she had puffy eyes from crying. "Did you take my mommy".

"SHIT SOMEONE CATCH ME". Seth yelled getting the boys to look up wishing they hadn't. France had a bloody nose because Seth was currently sporting a skirt in a windy night.

Seth jumped down getting caught by Alfred who snapped back into action rescuing the damsel.

"RUN". Seth yelled as the girls face turned to anger.

"YOU HURT MY MOMMY". The girl flew right through the gate as the boys started their cars ditching their stuff. The little girl tried to go across the sidewalk but couldn't she was stuck on the graveyard side they were safe…for the moment. "BITCH". She yelled as the boys drove off.

"Not nice language".

"That's the little girls ghost happy". Seth said falling back into a Frenchman's lap.

"What zat zing". He said looking at the girl who hitched a ride with Alfred.

"Yep so Alfred you leading the way".

"Yep". Alfred smiled with a light blush that didn't pass by France.

"Hm one moment Mon Ami". France said and called someone on his phone he pulled out.


	3. Chapter 3

Get Out Alive

Chapter 3

All Is Fair In Love And Scare

"This is it". Arthur said looking at the Victorian Era type of house, which was damaged on the outside from the years.

"Yep". Alfred and Seth said in sync both of them shaking a bit.

"Mr. Hero lead the way". Ivan said with his creepy smile. Before Alfred let any words slip he saw Seth looking at him worryingly.

"Of course". Alfred said forcing a smile and with a shaky hand, he pushed the door open. It creaked horribly as Alfred stepped in the building followed by Seth then England, etc.

"Well then it's in much better shape than I thought". England said looking at the room. "Maybe a new paint job and some pipes this could be a cozy home".

"Dude there's ghost".

"I don't see any".

"Da who locked the door". Russia said staring at the chain on the door.

"EH MON AMI HOW'D YOU DO THAT SO FAST". France yelled at Russia who smiled and turned with his normal smile.

"I did not Da". Russia said and the Nations got closer Seth in between Alfred and England.

"Ha ha that's a nice t-trick old chap but this is enough of the prank". England said looking at Russia and forced a smile.

"I'm not doing it I swear". Russia said when there was a bloody scream from up the stairs.

"EH".

"THAT'S SARA'S YELL". Seth yelled and ran forward a bit followed by the G8. America now had a Twix bar in his hand trying to calm his nerves.

Suddenly there was a loud banging from upstairs and the sound of glass shattering scaring the fuck out of the Allies and Axis alike.

"O-one of you go ch-check it out". America said shaking next to Seth that had a scared expression on her face.

"N-Nein you do it". Germany said with Italy shaking like hell around his arm.

"Froggy you go look". England said but he told England to shut his mouth and go. There were thumps upstairs and no one would go check it out so being the only one brave enough also the only girl Seth spoke up.

"F-fine I'll go look". She spoke up and with worried looks from the others she slowly walked toward the steps. "Ngh PUSSIES". Were her last words as she ran up the stairs and as soon as she disappeared the footsteps stopped, all went silent.

"Maybe we should go check on he-". England began to say but a scream came from up the stairs from the frightened girl and things started crashing. The Nations were too scared to move as someone came flying down the stairs.

"SPAIN". France yelled recognizing his friend on the ground and they looked up to see Seth out of breath, fist out, and tears rolling down her face as she shook with anger and fear.

"YOU ASSHOLE SNEAKING UP ON A GIRL IN A HAUNTED ASYLUM YOUR LUCKY I DIDNT END YOUR NATION". She yelled and desended down the steps glaring at the boys. "Thanks for the help". She said pouting and took America's Twix trying to calm down.

"Wait Asylum you said this was a mansion".

"It's a-it's um".

"Seth tell the truth".

"SPAIN YOU ASS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LAYING ON THE GROUND". Lovino Vargas yelled walking down the steps angrily, followed by Prussia.

"YO WEST".

"Bruder what are you doing here".

"FRATELLO". Italy yelled and held his brother.

"BASTARD LET GO".

"Mi Amigo France told us that you were going to the creepy mansion. We tried to come in the door, but it wouldn't open so I broke the window". Spain said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Who's this girl she started beating the crap out of Spain".

"Seth here is the reason we are here to look for her family".

"So Seth Asylum or mansion".

"It-was an Asylum first then a home". She said with an apologetic look.

"Come on dudes we should rest tomorrow's going to be busy".

"EH can we all sleep in the same room tonight it's creepy here". Seth said shaking.

"Come on it can't be that scary". England said crossing his arms.

"You don't know the story of this place right". She said and they shook their heads. "I'll tell you upstairs". She said and as they climbed the stairs she unconsciously grabbed Alfred's hand.

"Hm". Alfred looked down to see Seth look up and blush at him taking her hand back. "Hm". Alfred smiled and grabbed his scared classmates hand.

"EH". She clung to it tighter as the broken window let in a howl of wind.

"We must find my brother and father fast this is scary as fuck I should stop playing those games". Seth said as they made it into the bedroom they were going to share.

"Story now". England said sitting on the bed.

"Well Greendale Asylum was home to people that were tortured to the full extent and when they died they were buried in the graveyard out back. When this was turned into a home the richest people lived here but soon it became hell and they mysteriously disappeared one by one. It's said that the daughter was engaged the night before her death the man broke the engagement, and she died the next night from suicide. It's said her ghost haunts this house looking for the right man who wonders in here to marry".

"EH". All of the boys swallowed scared to sleep now.

"So wh-who's sleeping in the bed". Romano asked holding Spain's arm.

"I think Seth should get it since she is the girl".

"T-Then can we l-listen to m-my iPod to calm d-down". Seth said shaking in her own arms.

"I guess it's ok I mean we can put up with American music for a night". England said though he really didn't want too.

"I have Japanese, German, English, and two songs with Spanish in it". Seth said and shook her iPod touch. Some kind of hard rock song played getting their attention.

"Um Seth I did not expect a girl like you liked hard rock".

"I love it and metal I have one gothic metal".

"Um".

"So question I don't know what counties you are mind sharing I know Alfred's though. Hey if your kids are the states-". Seth started getting a nod from America. "Does that mean I'm your granddaughter since I live in one of the states".

"I don't know that's very weird and I rather call you my classmate above all else".

"Alright anyway can I guess countries". She said and all of them smiled. "Um let's see the guy with the bloody nose-Francis I'm guessing is France".

"Honhon".

"Um Yao and Kiku one of you is China another is Japan. I'm sticking Japan on Kiku because it sounds Japanese-ish and the leaves Yao to China".

"Aru". China said with a smile.

"Arthur is definitely England".

"Yes I am and I'm the UK". England said with a wide, proud smile.

"Um Lovino and Feliciano who's Italy".

"VE~ WE BOTH ARE".

"SHUT UP".

"I'm guessing Spain is Spain".

"Call me Antonio".

"I'm the Awesome Prussia". Prussia said pointing to himself.

"Then Ludwig must be Germany and last but not Ivan…Russia right".

"Da". Russia said sitting next to the door. "Would you like to become one with me". At this Seth was pulled down and hugged by: England, America, and France.

"NO". They yelled.

"I'm sorry I don't wanna but can I have a hug you look like a fluffy bear".

"Sure why not do you have vodka".

"No I'm 15 I can't drink". She said and hugged Russia. "Panda". She said and then China was hugging him.

"Panda~".

"How about a few more scary stories".

"Ok but no more about liver".

"Excuse me but I've got a story". Seth raised her hand and with shrugs they gave her the floor. "Ok…This is one of my favorites it's called 'The Clifton Bunny Man'". There was a small pause as Seth looked around the room.

"The tale of the Bunny Man goes back many many years. Originally it didn't start until 1931, after many murders had already been committed.

The Bridge has a 1 lane car road passing underneath a dual railroad track above it within the woods along a gravel road.

Back in 1903 deep in Clifton, there used to be an Asylum buried deep within the wilderness of Clifton. Pretty soon after the civil war people started inhabiting the area, population-wise around 300 or so. It was a very small town. Nonetheless people didn't like the idea about having an Asylum miles down the road, so they all got together and signed a petition stating for the Asylum to relocate elsewhere. The petition passed and anew Asylum was built which is now known as "Lorton Prison", a temporary facility until convicts are appropriately sentenced.

In Fall of 1904 the convicts were gathered and piled into the bus which was to transport them to Lorton. Somehow during the drive not too far from where they left, the driver had swerved to avoid something and the bus had started to tip and soon was rolling in a terrible collision course.

Most of the convicts were injured but had managed to escape the bus and had fled into the night woods. Later on the next morning a local police investigation had begun, and they had begun rounding up the escaped convicts. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, weeks into months. Every one was recovered after 4 months, except for 2 people, Marcus A. Wallster and Douglas J. Grifon. During the search for both men the police randomly found dead rabbits half eaten and dismembered every now and then along their search.

Finally they were to find Marcus dead himself by the Fairfax station Bridge (now known as Bunny Man's Bridge). In his hand he held a man-made hammer/knife like tool, made with a sharp rock and a pretty sturdy branch as a handle. They thought nothing and cared not of how he died, only that he was apprehended and no longer had to worry about him.

They had a name for Marcus, but later on they would realize they had named the wrong person the Bunny Man.

Still searching for Douglas, they kept on finding dead half-eaten bunny's every-so-often while the search went on. Finally they were to name Douglas the Bunny Man from then on.

3 Months passed by and the police had given up their search in April 7th 1905. Everybody assumed the Bunny Man was dead by now, if not gone, so they went on with their small town lives. Come October people started seeing dead bunny's reappearing out of the blue, and starting to fear the unseen.

Halloween Night came around, and as usual a bunch of kids had gone over to the Bridge that night to drink and do whatever kids their age in the 1900's did. Midnight came around within minutes and most of the kids had left, only 3 of them remained at the bridge.

Right at Midnight supposedly a bright light back from within the Bridge, where the kids were and less than a couple seconds later they were all dead. Throats slashed with that same type of tool that was found by the other Escapee Marcus. Not only were there throats slashed, but all up and down their chest's were a long slashes gutting them. To top it off the Bunny Man hung both of the guys from one end of a bridge with a rope around their neck, hanging from the overpass with their legs dangling in front of the pass of cars.

The woman were hung the same way, on the other side of the bridge. This happened on Halloween in 1905. After that, they didn't see or hear anything from him for another year.

Halloween 1906 was approaching and parents as well as the teens in Clifton still remember the incident that had occurred one year ago at the bridge, his bridge, Bunny Man's Bridge.

That night 7 teens were left remaining right before midnight at the bridge. Thinking little of it, six remained inside the bridge while 1, Adrian Hatala had remained a good distance from the bridge hoping to have enough time to escape if the same thing happened again. At midnight she witnessed only this, a dim light walking the railroad track right before midnight, stopping right above the bridge at midnight, then disappearing at the same as a bright flash was inside the bridge. She heard the deafening sounds of horrific screams coming from inside the bridge that lasted only seconds. 5 seconds later, they were all hung from the edge of the bridge, same style as the corpses a year earlier.

Horrified she ran home, she didn't tell of everything she saw, just spattered words here and there that some of the folk put together to come up with her story. No one understood it, or even believed her. They charged her with the murderer, and locked her up in the Asylum of Lorton. In 1913 the same thing happened with 9 teenagers this time, Halloween night again.

Adrian was still locked up. They dropped her sentence, but it was too late. The insanity had finally conquered her. Even if she was released, she was too far gone to have a decent life, so she spent her remaining years in the Asylum until she finally died in 1953 of shock.

No one knows what exactly she died in shock from, but supposedly she had died in her dreams, dreaming of that one dreaded night. Perhaps the Bunny Man had finally gotten to her.

More murders were to take place however, although after the murders in 1913 most people stayed clear of the bridge on Halloween. 1943 rolls around, and 6 teenagers go strolling out on Halloween night. A couple hours later, all of them dead, same way as all the others. Investigations took place, but as usual nothing was discovered.

1976 the same situation occurs, this time with only 3 people.

The only other incident that occurred since then was in 1987, twelve years ago. Janet Charletier was enjoying the night with her 4 friends. Halloween night had finally come and they had gone driving out to enjoy the night after invading the children's candy bags. They had settled around 11 at the bridge, waiting for midnight to come. They didn't believe in the myth so they decided to see it for themselves and were bound to be the only ones who actually withstood the Bunny Man. They had waited around 55 minutes or so, almost at midnight, until Janet started getting a little scared. They all had been pulling pranks on each other, (jumping out the bushes and screaming), so she was already a little worked up. Midnight hits, while she is completely freaked out. She's almost out of the bridge when the lights get really bright inside the bridge. When that happens her body is halfway outside of the bridge. She see's her skin start tearing at her chest but nothing is piercing her skin. She manages finally to exits the bridge. Completely horrified she hits a hanging body and knocks herself out. When she awakes she finds out her hair has turned white and she has been bleeding. She was lucky that the cut had just started, and wasn't very bad at all. She left and never returned to the bridge again.

She has been seen sitting on a swinging bench on her balcony every morning just staring in the direction towards the bridge a couple of miles down.

To this day, you can still find her on that bench every morning. From then on the story dwells untouched, and unmoved.

Halloween night, you will find a bunch of people hanging around the bridge, drinking, smoking up, but within minutes of midnight, everyone leaves. It's been like that for the past 5 years that I have visited the bridge on Halloween night. Even if its not Halloween night, any night you go there, you feel the presence of death awaiting, awaiting the night sky of Halloween yearning for more blood to be spilt in the name, in his name, Bunny Man". The gang stared at her as though they were about to faint.

"I AM NEVER GOING THERE AMERICA'S SCARY". Italy yelled hugging Germany for dear life.

"Too scary…Alfred". Seth said as Alfred was frozen in place.

"Sweet Lord you killed him". England said amused.

"Who has food". Germany said and Italy some how was eating pasta.

"The fuck thats cool dude". Seth said shaking Alfred.

"Here". Germany said giving America the pasta, snapping America back to reality.

"Oh food". America said and started eating.

"I think it's time we retire". Seth said climbing into bed her iPod still playing. "Night". She called hand on the light.

"Night". All the boys said laying on the blankets England had laid out.

Later that night Seth woke up the guys jumping up and down like an idiot.

"What's wrong Miss. Seth". Spain asked rubbing his eyes.

"I have to pee super bad I'm to scared to go out alone can someone come with me".

"Hm I'll take yah". Alfred said getting up followed by England. They escorted Seth down the hall and to the bathroom, they waited outside till she was done.

When she came out she thanked them and hung on their arms. After the thing with Spain she was scared senseless. When they got back everyone sat up waiting for them.

"Sorry-Night again". She said and laid down staring at the group of boys on her right side as they slept. For a bit she watched as Alfred unconsciously wrapped his arm around England, Yao sleeping on Ivan's stomach, an Italian laying on a German. Another Italian laid in a Spaniards hold, France in between Spain and Prussia. Prussia was kicking in his sleep say he's awesome as a bird slept on his chest. This place wasn't as scary as people thought maybe it was their minds after all.

Seth closed her eyes and turned in the huge bed so her back was facing the boys. Yet for her something felt eerie like she was being watched. She tried to ignore it but it seemed too disturbing. When she decide to open her eyes she counted to 10 then open them.

As 10 neared she got horribly scared to open her eyes but did as she hit the number. What she saw could have turned her hair pure white from fear, her twin brother laid next to her eyes wide open staring at hers.

"Seth". He said and Seth fell out of bed crying and scream the most terrifying scream ever heard. The Nations jumped out of bed seeing her crying and pointing to the boy laying in the bed. "Seth". He repeated and she screamed again.

"COME ONE SETH".

"DUDES A REAL GHOST". Prussia yelled as they filed out of the room Seth still sitting on the floor as the ghost boy jumped on the bed.

"Seth come jump with me like when we were little".

"SETH". Alfred yelled him and England last in the room. Seth was too petrified staring at the ghost pale boy. "Tsk HERO TIME". Alfred yelled and picked Seth up bridle style. England slammed the door shut and the group of boys ran as fast as they could. When they stopped Seth was shaking in another room as they watched.

"S-Sara". She managed to get out through all the tears.

"What happened Miss. Seth". England asked.

"I-I laid d-down and watched you guy sleep-p well I closed my eyes a-and r-rolled ove-r. I-I had t-the f-f-feeli-eling that I was b-being watched. I c-counted to 10 open-ned my eyes and s-saw Sara laying next to me g-ghost white, just watch-ching". She said shaking uncontrollably. "He-e's d-dead my twin is d-dead".

"Ah".

"S-SARA YOU ASSHOLE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE, YOU AND DAD FUCK YOU BOTH". She yelled now angry.

"Dudes let's go hunt the haunted awesome me will lead the way". Prussia said getting a glare from England.

"We should get out of here the Miss. Seth I don't think your dad made it out".

"This house has a game once you go in you can escape".

"The broken window". Spain said as a moaning came from down the hall.

"Sara Seth where are you". A male voice called the steps getting nearer to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Get Out Alive

Chapter 4

Nowhere Voices And Stingy Hands

"Papa". Seth said lightly and hid behind America who was shaking like hell, but he wasn't the only one. Suddenly the steps stop and the team relaxed that is until someone came into the room right through the door.

"Hm". He looked around at the males until he saw Seth hiding behind Alfred. "Get away Get away". He moaned and shot long arms at Seth catching her in his palm.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK". Seth squeaked and tried to run but couldn't escape.

"SETH". Alfred yelled as the man turned to walk away with Seth.

"GET AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN". The man said looking back.

"NOT WITHOUT HER". Alfred yelled and tried to think while Japan acted. U  
He flashed his camera taking pictures which actually made the ghost flinch.

"THIS IS TO GROSS". Seth yelled trying to wiggle out. Finally with enough flashes the ghost disappeared and Seth fell to the ground. "EGH LET'S GET OUT OF HERE". She called and they went silent hearing music in the other room. "MY IPOD". Seth yelled and ran out the door followed by the boys.

"PREASE WAIT MISS. SETH". Japan yelled as she grabbed the doorknob.

"We must not separate". Canada said said catching up with them.

"Matt's right we can't split up". Alfred said.

"Mon Ami open the door carefully". France said and Seth slowly opened the door. She saw no sight of her brother till he climbed off the ceiling.

"CAMERA HIM". Seth yelled and ducked. The camera flashed but Sara didn't stop he charged.

"Seth Seth Seth". He chanted as he ran.

"AH HA HA HA". A squeaky laugh came out of nowhere and the ghost disappeared.

"Oh".

"Was war das". German said Italy hiding behind him.

"Maybe it was ze wind". France said as the got back to back. Seth ran in, grabbed her iPod, and ran out.

"I think I know we have to get out now". Seth said pulling the boys arms.

"Ve~ why is something going to happen".

"She's coming". Seth said pushing them. "The girl who died by suicide it's hard to believe but every ghost are afraid of her". Seth said and they took off.

"UM THE FRONT DOORS LOCKED". Lovino yelled trying to pull it open once they got to the bottom of the stair case.

"GET AWAY GET AWAY". Sara yelled running at them like a crab.

"EH RUN AWAY". Italy yelled and the group ran as fast as they could Seth, being the youngest and shortest, in last place.

"SETH SETH SETH". Sara made a grab for Seth who cried and ran faster than the Italian boy in lead.

"woah". Germany said as they speeded up.

"SETH SETH GET AWAY FROM  
SETH". The boy chanted and tried to grab for America but missed by an inch. He and England were farther back as everyone was already in a room ahead.

"HOLD ON IGGY". America yelled picking up England and ran as fast as he could on another adrenaline rush. Soon they were in the room and they bolted the door shut. "Ugh". America said throwing himself on the floor with everyone else.

"Alfred are you ok". England asked his former brother.

"Yah just all these adrenaline rushes can't be good for my body…why do you run so slow".

"I've never had to run like that with something chasing me". England said and laid his head on America's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I asked you guy to come here I just needed to know". Seth said falling next to them, they all were tired and out of breath.

"It's alright but let's crash here I can't move". Alfred said and passed out on the floor.

Soon he was followed by the people in the group who huddled together.

"Whoever has a hand on my ass move it". Seth said eyes closed.

"Oops sorry thought it was Romano's".

"Tomato eating bastard". Romano said on the otherside of the room before falling asleep.

The next morning the G8 Spain, Seth, Romano, and Prussia woke up to birds chirping outside in the rain.

"Gilbird be quiet". Prussia mumbled and laid back down till the bird bit his nose. "OW DUDE NOT AWESOME".

"Dude shut up".

"God damn it". England said and they all laid back down to sleep more.

"It's raining, it's pouring the old man is snoring. He went to bed and bumped his head. If we don't wake up soon then he won't wake up by morning". Seth sang looking out the window getting the boys attention. "Papa made me sing that when it rained outside for Sara to let him know it was raining". She said and then America stomach growled.

"HA HA HA". America laughed on the ground.

"Why would you need to sing".

"Oh Sara well was a deaf,homosexual, who borrowed my clothes all the time but I love him so much he's my childhood friend…was". Seth said looking sad. "Did you guys have childhoods".

"SURE DID IGGY TOOK CARE OF ME HE'S OLD".

"SHUT UP YOU TWIT". England yelled smacking America in the head.

"Anyway the suns out ret's get out of here". Japan said and then heard a crash.

"ALFRED WHAT THE HELL". Seth yelled angrily at America who had punched the window out.

"What we need a way out".

"Why are you so mad Miss. Seth".

"UH sorry but just because it's light out doesn't mean she's sleeping she could come and find us". She said blushing as her stomach growled. "Oh AH HA HA I GET THIS FOR SKIPPING OUT DINNER LAST NIGHT HA HA".

"How do you skip dinner".

"I didn't expect to see you dudes and come here".

"I guess that could".

"Let's get out of here". England said and carefully opened the door. He looked down the hall and saw nothing so they walked down the hall quietly.

"Hm". Seth hummed something a bit familiar to the boys.

"Sound like one of Roddy's pieces". Prussia said.

"Roddy…it's a song I have on my iPod I downloaded it off of YouTube from a person call FryingPanned".

"I'm positive it's one of his". Prussia said.

"He's right the one he wrote for me Wa Wa Worrd". Japan said as they reached the stairs.

"Oh yah we sang that too". America said and Seth stopped.

"R-Really that so cool". She said huge smile and ran down the stairs to the door. "COME ON GUYS". She said picking up a pipe that had fallen from the top floor.

"What's that for aru". China asked.

"I'm opening it the America way". She said and hit the locked door.

"SO SAVAGE". France yelled as they began to walk down the stairs.

"JESUS WHY WON'T IT OPEN". She said hitting with aggression.

"LET THE HERO DO IT". America said and Seth smile at him unbelievable spelled on her face.

"Hurry up Jones". She said waving the pipe and chuckled as America ran down the stairs. Suddenly something grabbed around Seth's ankle, pulling her to the ground. "AAAAAAH". She screamed as it pulled her down the hall, out of sight by the time the others got down the stairs.

"Da what happened". Russia asked confused looking around.

"It got her Aru". China said staring down the hallway.

"EEEEEH GERMANY". Italy yelled as he was being pulled down a hallway waving a white flag.

"EH". America gasped looking back.

"HOLD ON ITALY". Germany yelled and charged after him.

"Ah ALFRED". Matthew yelled as he was pulled down and pulled away.

"MATT NO". Alfred yelled.

"AH AL". He yelled as he passed by the kitchen only for the think around Canada's ankle to be hit by a frying pan. "AH". Canada looked up with unshed tears to see Prussia with a frying pan.

"AWESOME ME TO THE RESCUE YOU ALRIGHT MATTIE FINALLY HUNGARY'S USEFUL IN SOME WAY". He smile a smile as big as his ego before Matthew shot up and hugged him.

"TOMATO BASTARD HELP". Romano yelled as he was taken to the other side of the house.

"LOVI". Spain yelled and ran after Romano.

"AIYA~". Yao yelled as he was grabbed around the ankle. He grabbed into Russia's arm and Russia had him in his arms. Yao looked down to see a hand attached to his leg an than another attached to his other ankle. "ARU HELP ME".

"YAO HOLD ON". Japan said and ran to find something to hit with. Suddenly Japan and France had hands on them. The both of them were pulled down the hallway where a slam was heard.

"MATTIE WATCH IT". Prussia yelled and pulled him into the kitchen where the door shut then locked.

Now Russia, China, America, and England were left well until Yao was pulled with so much force that Russia was dragged with him to the floor.

"IVAN". Yao yelled as they held the others arm in their arm. "LET GO".

"NO THAT WILL NOT BE THE HAPPENING DA". Russia said as the two slid out of view and then a slam.

"AMERICA…AMERICA HELP ME YOU FOOL". England yelled as a hand grabbed his leg from above.

"IGGY". America yelled and grabbed the person hanging upside down's hand. The two were yanked up, over the railing, down the hallway, and into a room. They were thrown on a floor and the door slammed shut locking it's self.

"Buggers that hurt…Alfred are you alright". England asked.

"That's my line but yah…so close now we're separated from everyone". America said and punched the floor.

"Everyone has a partner except Miss. Seth".

"Tsk we have to get out". America said and pulled out his cellphone. "no service".

"Then let's make some noise". England said picking up a wooden manikin and then smashed it against the door. The stand and manikin broke leaving a metal bar.

"Iggy". Alfred said a bit surprised.

"It's not a sword but it will work. I'm done being a gentleman, let's get our friends".

"Hm, why go out when you can go down". America said and punched the ground. It collapse under them and before they could fall Alfred grabbed England and a board above them.

"Ah". England had his arms wrapped around America's waist, and America had his arm around England's waist.

"slide down alright". America said and England nodded sliding down. It wasn't far from the ground, but England had a fear of heights he never told anyone. He grabbed America's hand but didn't let go instead shook. "Iggy what's wrong".

"n-nothing you git".

"Dude you scared of heights". America said and pulled the Brit up to his face.

"EH p-put me down".

"Say that again and I'll drop you".

"D-DON'T YOU DARE". England said then heard a crack. "AH". England shot his head up and saw the board cracking.

"Ah shit". America said and let go scaring the shit out of England. When they hit the ground America held England close. "Y-You ok Arthur".

"Yes…let's go". England said trying to get out of the embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Get Out Alive

Chapter 5

Once the two got out of the boards and nails they walked down the hallway trying to find their friends.

"So where do you think they could be". America said knocking on the wall.

"Try your cellphone again". England said but America was already on it, phone in hand he tried to dial many different nations. No such luck came with the calls but as they walked down the halls they heard a small yelling.

"OK NOW IF WE CAN RAM DOOR THEN WE CAN THE GET OUT". The small voice yelled.

"ALRIGHT ARU". The 'Aru' gave it away they had found China and Russia. There was a loud bam as they approached the door but it did not bust open.

"The damn it da". Russia said.

"CHINA RUSSIA MY DUDES HOLD ON WE'RE BUSTING OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT IGGY". America yelled knocking on the door.

"AMERICA IS DAT YOU". China yelled.

"MOVE WANKER CLEAR THE DOOR". England yelled and brought the pull down on the knob. He smashed it off and kicked the door in. "You lasses need help".

"The hell". America said as both boys cleared out.

"Alright we need to find France, Japan, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Canada, Romano, Spain, and Seth".

"She's probably dead". China said pouting.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT". Alfred yelled turning around surprising the three following him.

"Sorry Aru". China said with a pout.

"America by the chance do you have the crushes for her she is rather cute da". Russia said with his regular smile.

"Oh a crush…America is this true". England said feeling his heart falling.

"N-No it's not it's just she's-she's one of my children and if she gets hurt you know that sucks".

"Ah yes we've all lost our people Aru".

"Shut up". America said and China was offended.

"THAT WAS RUDE ARU".

"No shut up I hear yelling".

"HONHONHON".

"PREASE DON'T TOUCH ME". Japan yelled and China ran down the hall.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOU LITTLE BRAT". France yelled and there was banging against the wall.

"HEY ARU DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER". China yelled and kicked in the door. What he saw was horrifying and awkward. Japan was sitting in the corner shaking as France was standing away from him.

France had a sword in hand, a grin on his face as he looked at a black haired woman. She had a medical mask on, a long red coat, clear eyes, and a pair of scissors in her left hand.

"WHAT IS THIS". Yao asked as the others caught up. Yao ran over to Japan in the corner trying to shake him out of the fear trance. "KIKU KIKU".

"AH…YAO". Kiku yelled and against his ways he hugged Yao tears in his eyes.

"Kiku…who is she". Yao asked.

"Kuchisaki-onna in English Slit mouth woman".

"Slit". Arthur said.

"Mouth". Alfred followed.

"Woman". Yao finished.

"Da". Russia threw in.

"Answer my question". She said. "Am I pretty".

"Mon ami how do we get out of 'ere it's from your land". France said as the woman got closer.

"Um there were severar ways to stump her for a bit".

"Oh".

"Think man". Japan said and slapped himself.

"Help I needs the helps Mon ami".

"OH YES I REMEMBER TWO OF THEM BUT AS SOON AS THEY KICK IN RUN". Japan said and stood up, then walked to the woman.

"Am I pretty". She asked and Japan replied.

"Am I pretty". She was stumped, she turned her head to the side to think. The boys bolted out of the room as fast as an Italian while she stayed behind thinking.

As they turned the corner she came running after them, super fast, so they kicked it into overdrive. They managed to find a door to a room and ran inside. They shut it and stacked anything they could find.

"W-What now we are trapped". England said.

"Maybe the not da, see a vent". Russia pointed out the vent against the wall.

"But it looks like you won't fit in it all Aru". China said looking at Russia.

"Don't worry I have experience with crawling in small places because of Belarus". Russia said and they started filing in.

France went first, followed by England, then America, Japan, Russia, and last was China as the door was broken down. The Kuchisaki-onna walked in as China managed to get in the vent. He almost made it a good distance when she grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

"AIYA RUSSIA HELP". China yelled sliding out of the vent. Russia made a grab and got China's hand. "AIYA IVAN DON'T LET GO". China yelled as a bullet whizzed by him and hit the Kuchisaki-onna. She let his foot go and fell back from the bullet hitting her in the head.

"We must go before she get back up". Japan said pushing America to go which made him fall on the Brit.

"Honhonhon so your ze bottom type Britain". France said and continued crawling.

"Nice shot America Aru". China said crawling behind Russia.

"Yah your heads were the obstacle".

"Aru we should find the others".

"shuu can we hear anyone". Everyone laid silent in a dark part of the tunnels.

"STUPID TOMATO BASTARD". They heard Romano yell.

"ROMANO DON'T INSULT BIG BROTHER SPAIN". Italy yelled they guessed the two had escaped and met up.

"YO AWESOME ME THINKS WE SHOULD FIND THE OTHER SIX". Prussia yelled.

"ok everyone's together we have to get out though". England said.

"AAAAAAH GERMANY MONSTERS". Italy's screams rang through the vents.

"FOR ONCE YOUR RIGHT YOU ITALIAN BUFFOON". Germany yelled and they heard the Italian twins crying underneath them.

"Oh no".

"Am I pretty". Kuchisake asked looking into the dark vent.

"EH GET AWAY". China yelled kicking her in the face. She turned back to them with her mask off. Some of them had tears of fear in their eyes and kicked the vent trying to get out.

There was a snap sound as the vent slid back. "MOVE CHINA". Britain yelled shoving the pipe past them.

"Mon chérés hold on". France said and the vent snapped making them fall into the floor below them.

"GET US OUT OF HERE". Everyone yelled and rushed out of the vent still with tears of fear showing in their eyes.

"OH YOU GUYS THANKS FOR DROPPING IN NOW WE CAN DIE TOGETHER". Spain yelled with his smile.

They cleared to the vent and hid behind those guys as the Kuchisaki-onna crawled out of the vent. "Am I pretty".

"She asked joining the ghost with stretched out arms".

"ARE WE PRETTY". Japan yelled and pushed all his friends out of the room and down the hallway while she thought.

"AAAAAAH". They ran past their friends scared to death.

"COME ON YOU NONE AMERICAN IDIOTS LIVE TODAY DIE…SOME OTHER DAY". America yelled opening a door rushing them all into where ever it led and shut it in their faces. When they turned they realized they were in the graveyard out back.

"Holy shit". America said said looking around at every tombstone there was in view, mouth agape.

"How many have died in this backyard".

"Excuse me Sirs". A child's voice said.

"Oh where". They looked around and Canada nudged Alfred in the side soon after. "OW MATT".

"She's right there". He said pointing behind a nearby tombstone. The group looked and the girl poked her eyes out from behind the stone to see them.

"Come quickly get away from there". She said mimicking her hand for them to come over.

"Oh". The quickly walked over to the girl who hid behind the stone curled up.

"Excuse us but how do we get back in we have a friend in there and-".

"It's that bitch Seth right". The girl looked up crying, the tears falling down her ghost pale skin. Her short black hair sticking out incredibly. The boys backed away realizing it was the ghost girl from the other cemetery.

"EH". The slowly walked back to the house.

"NO DON'T PLEASE IF YOU GO IN YOU'LL DIE".

"But Seth's in there we can't leave her".

"YES YOU CAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE'S A FRAUD".

"EH". The stopped dead in their tracks.

"Please follow me I won't do anything I must show you something". She said and ran through the graveyard. She stopped when she didn't hear footsteps behind her, and she turned to them. "Come now please I'm trying to save you". She said and ran off toward a certain tombstone. The boys stared for a bit at each other and then headed after her.

When they found her she was pointing to a certain tombstone. "Quick before she finds out I showed you, my mommy will be hurt but I have to help you". She said as Alfred kneeled down to the stone.

"It's super dirty". He said and dusted it off seeing a name form. "S-". He said dusting the first letter of the first name. "L". He said dusting the first letter of the last name. "EH". He dusted off the whole name. 'I'm Seth Lynch please to meet cha'. Alfred remembered as he saw the name then let it slip out of his mouth. "Seth…Lynch".

"What she's dead".

"How we just talked to her an hour ago". England said.

"She's the girl that was murdered here after her fiancé called of the engagement you must go now especially you Alfred she's taken a liking to you".

"How do you know my na- me really why".

"Something about a 'Hero' complex anyway go she's going to come soon".

"How do we know you just don't want to keep Miss. Seth here".

"Please listen to her". A male voice said behind the boys scaring the crap out of them. They turned to see Sara and Seth's father. "I love my sister but she's killed more people than I can count luring them into this house I don't want to see 12 more end up like us".

"My daughters crazy she murder us and herself now we are trapped". The father said.

"So whenever you chased us".

"Please go now". The little girl said and with a nod the boys ran out of the grave and into their cars. They decided to go sleep at America's house because of the world meeting on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Get Out Alive

Chapter 6

"Ah coffee in the morning god I love it". Alfred said taking a drink while he stood in the living room. He was dressed in his uniform and he was ready to go have a normal boring school day.

"Got any tea that's not a tea bag or instant". England asked coming out of the many bedrooms.

"Or herbal Aru". China said rubbing his head of messy hair. They all had stayed with America using the excuse it's cheaper than a hotel.

"I don't know I haven't looked in these cupboards much". America said sitting his coffee down as everyone came into the large living room.

"Ve~ America are you leaving".

"Yah got school man and for once I'm happy have fun with your meeting". America said and grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door, soon followed by England.

"America". England said as America climbed on his board.

"What Iggy". America turned with a smile to see England smiling, very closely.

"Careful on that thing and see you later". He said and kissed America's cheek.

"Alright see you Iggy". He said and took off. England waited till he was out of sight to go back inside. Lots of the Nations confessed to each other right after they left and let's just say the night wasn't really quiet in the rooms people doubled in.

Meanwhile Alfred had just made it in time for the second bell and walked to his locker to grab his stuff. A couple girls asked him out while he stood there but rejected since he had a lover. Once he hit his class he sat in his seat an unusual smile on his face, he was happy to be at school it's so nice.

"Mr. Jones you seem unusually happy today what did you break".

"Nothing Mrs. Flask". Alfred said smiling at his teachers. "Just I feel really good this morning".

"Hm did something happen over the weekend".

"Hm yah you could say that".

"Hm what happened get a girlfriend". She said with a chuckle.

"You could say that too". Alfred chuckled too and heard some girl chatting outside, they were watching Alfred from behind the doorway.

"AW he's taken".

"I should have asked him last week".

"Ha ha". Alfred chuckled as the teacher walked to the front of the room.

"Move". A girls voice said.

"AH BITCH". One of the girls yelled as someone entered walking behind Alfred, who smiled like an idiot thinking about England.

'Maybe I can take him to the dances they throw here'. Alfred smiled widened at that thought but froze when he noticed a girls standing in front of him. She was wearing the schools skirt so Alfred didn't have to see her face to know…unless it was Poland.

"Hello how may I help you Mi-". Alfred said looking up at the girl. Upon looking at her he froze in place.

"Hello Alfred how have you been". The girl said with a twisted smile.

"S-Seth". The color drained completely from Alfred's face as Seth leaned in.

"If it wasn't for my idiot brother you would have been dead and mine. I'll just get another to come to my home so congrats for escaping, also don't worry those three are gone now so I can do what I want". She said and walked to her seat in the front of the room. Alfred looked like he was going to be sick and bolted out of the room. He had his board in his hand until he got outside and rolled as fast as he could to the meeting center.

Alfred jumped on cars, railings, etc. and sped up each time going faster than ever before. Pure fear ran through his veins, his face kept pure white, and cold sweat ran down his body, mostly his face. As he neared the meeting room he knew they all were there and thought he had to tell him that she was back. He jumped many car in the way making more people pissed at him but he didn't care, he wanted to hide.

He jumped the stairs by the railings once more and the fear took over at the top. He rammed into the meeting room, where everyone had just sat down, and with scaring the crap out of everyone, he hid under the Conference table. Everyone seemed confused and worried that the 'Hero' was hiding under the table like a scared child.

"America aren't you suppose to be in school".

"I'M QUITTING". America yelled the whole table shaking. "I DON'T CARE WHAT OBAMA SAID I'M NOT GOING BACK".

"America it can't be that bad come out here". England said lifting the table cloth.

"NO NO NO NO WAY IN HELL MAN". Alfred yelled so in the end England ended up pulling the stubborn Nation into the light. The Nations stared at how pale Alfred was and how bad he was shaking.

"Mi amigo what's gotten you so scared". Spain asked as they gathered around America, who was in a chair next to England's. England had went to retrieve water for his lover.

"I'm not going back I'm quitting never again". America said as England reappeared handing the glass to Alfred.

"Ok now tell us what happened". England said hugging Alfred.

"I-I arrived at school and some girls started to hit on me, that's usual but when I got to class it happened".

"Wait girlz hit on vu". France said with a wink.

"Yah all the time…but after I got to class the teacher was talking with me. After she left I saw another girl, I thought she was another crushes, but when I saw her face-". America just made a launch for under the table but the others wouldn't stand for it and threw him back into the chair.

"WHO AMERICA". Canada yelled as America shuddered and stuttered.

"S-Seth". He said and hid in England's jacket. "She said I was lucky".

"Spain call America's boss tell him we think he needs to be taken out of school right this minute and let's just take today off". England said and they walked out of the Conference room with America in England's arms and a skateboard in his arms.

As they walked out of the Conference building something grabbed America's attention.

"Can you guys wait here I need to go grab something r-real quick". America said then took off around the corner.

"Your actings getting better Alfred". Seth said with a smile.

"Yah anyway thanks for this they deserved it, anyway tell your ghost friends thanks".

"Alright the bonus was now your all together in couples".

"By the way here's the laptop you wanted a thank you present". Alfred said pulling it out of his bag.

"Oh thank you so much I'm happy to help, looks like your face is recovering still from those words".

"Creepy as fuck, nice job". Alfred said and patted her head.

"your welcome".

"Alfred". England said walking towards him.

"See yah later dinner my house next weekend don't be late".

"Of course not see yah Seth". He said and she disappeared as England turned the corner.

"What's wrong".

"Nothing thought I s-saw Tony".

"Alright let's go now love". England said hugging Alfred.

'Best idea ever'. America thought with a little smile as they left.


End file.
